1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Nos: 2005-58518, filed Mar. 3, 2005 and 2005-338275, filed Nov. 24, 2005 are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a projector which projects an image, and more particularly to the cooling structure of the projector.
2. Related Art
In the existing structure of cooling heat occurring in a projector, as disclosed in JP-A-11-237690, the following configuration has hitherto been known. That is, an opening is made in part of the bottom surface of a resin-based optical chassis located inside a housing. An auxiliary heat release plate is secured to the opening. The heat release plate of a power source base plate is abutted and secured to the auxiliary heat release plate. By so doing, as heat is transferred from the heat release plate to the auxiliary heat release plate, the heat is released in fresh air expelled by fans equipped in a fresh air inlet and an exhaust outlet, respectively, in the resin-based optical chassis.
However, the configuration disclosed in JP-A-11-237690 has the following problem. That is, the resin-based optical chassis is adopted, and the resin-based optical chassis is set up inside the housing. Besides, an opening is made in part of the bottom surface of the resin-based optical chassis, and the auxiliary heat release plate has a shape to allow only an attachment of the size of the opening which receives it. For such reasons and others, heat transferred by the auxiliary heat release plate is difficult to release in the air expelled by the fan, which lowers the cooling efficiency.